


Papercut

by khilari



Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: Gen, Prompt Fic, Touga does actual student council work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 04:50:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18461840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khilari/pseuds/khilari
Summary: Touga does paperwork and Saionji does his best.





	Papercut

‘Don’t forget to turn in the funding request for the kendo club,’ Touga says, pausing as he passes Saionji in the corridor.

Saionji spins around to face him. ‘I don’t need to turn it in,’ he snaps. ‘I can process it myself.’

‘Isn’t that a conflict of interest, Mr Vice President?’

‘The hell it is!’ Saionji sees Touga's mouth curving on disdainful amusement and draws himself up and inwards. ‘Fine. If you disapprove so much you can have it. Give me the paperwork from the other clubs.’

Touga shrugs. ‘I’ve already done it.’

Surely that’s not true? Touga spends his days in the centre of a crowd and everyone knows how he spends his nights. Saionji’s not sure when he finds time to sleep, much less do the homework that always earns him ‘A’s. When is he doing paperwork as well? Does the day give itself more hours, just for Touga?

A sudden suspicion deepens Saionji’s frown. ‘Are you getting someone else to do it?’

‘Would it matter if I was?’

‘I’m the one on the student council, it’s my job to help you with things like that.’ He can hear the whine in his voice and tries to deepen his anger into something more adult. ‘But you’d rather get your fucking girlfriends to help.’

‘Don’t be ridiculous. Do you think I’d trust them with something like that?’

‘You let Nanami organise the Ball.’

‘She likes parties. Besides, I won’t be allowing that again.’ The darkness flitting briefly through Touga’s eyes makes Saionji wonder what Nanami did to annoy him. Usually he doesn’t mind her pranks. ‘You wouldn’t want to organise a party.’

‘No,’ says Saionji. ‘I want to do my damn job.’

‘I said, I’ve done it. Why are you getting so worked up about funding applications anyway?’

Saionji snarls, flushed and prickly with anger and embarrassment, ‘If they don’t matter, why are you hoarding them?’

‘I’m not,’ Touga says, reasonably. ‘I just do them when they come in. I don’t need any help.’

Saionji looks away. Miki and Juri do more student council work than he does, but they have actual duties that don’t involve waiting for someone who is always on top of everything to delegate. ‘Fine,’ he says, words bitter in his mouth. ‘Do what you want.’ He turns to walk away.

‘Don’t forget to turn in that funding request,’ Touga calls after him.


End file.
